Blue Wonder Pirates
200,000,150| captain=Kite D. Drystan| |}} The Blue Wonder Pirates are a pirate crew hailing from the South Blue, the majority of its core members having been recruited there. They comprise the central cast of Beyond the Shore, Kite D. Drystan being the captain as well as the main protagonist. The first ship they sailed on was the Genbu, which they stole from a gang of con men who had previously stolen it from another pirate crew, the Jupiter Pirates. The crew has a total of seven members as of entering Paradise. The crew has become a force to reckoned with in the South Blue, gaining their first bit of recognition after they toppled tyrant Vyker Malasseai and liberated the Komugi Islands from his rule, obtaining their name from its inhabitants as a token of their gratitude. They would finally reach notoriety after defeating the Pirate Witch Xantha, reputed as one of the vilest in the South Blue, and aiding in the raid of a Marine garrison at Ironspire. Altogether they have a collective bounty of 200,000,150. Because of the young age of its founding members, the crew has come to be known as the Baby Blues (幼児青い, Yōji Aoi) in a derogatory manner. Jolly Roger Crew Members As Drystan is a charismatic young man who is able to impress others with his upbeat attitude and optimism, the Blue Wonder Pirates is nothing short of a rag tag bunch of misfits. The crew sports amazing diversity, its members being from both genders, different age groups, socioeconomic backgrounds, and even species. The crew is mostly comprised of younger individuals, its three founding members all being under the age of eighteen at the time of the crew's formation. After the time skip, all human members of the crew except for one, Kenny, were over the age of eighteen but most were still younger than twenty. Gao, who was only eighteen, was the oldest member of the crew when he first joined. The pasts of each crew member varies wildly. For instance, Drystan was an ordinary farm boy before deciding to set sail in pursuit of a more exciting life; Makani was a bandit who made a living off robbing others, Neema was a bored rich girl who loved making maps, Kenny grew up in an oppressive dictatorship, and Gao Feng was an assassin who once trained on Karate Island. These differences in background have shaped the members of the Blue Wonder Pirates into nearly opposite individuals. Some members of the crew, such as Drystan and Makani, captain and first mate respectively, are direct foils of each other - Drystan being a kind young man while Makani is rather harsh and cynical. The crew attained additional diversity with the acquisition of its cook, Barry Daniel, and doctor, Becker Simon. Both men were the first individuals over the age of twenty-one to join the crew, Daniel being in his early forties while Simon was in his mid thirties. They also add to the crew's background diversity in that they are the first to have children of their own, Daniel's only son being grown while Simon's only child died as a toddler. While it may at first seem odd that two adult men are traveling with a crew in which the average age is much younger than their own, their presence on the crew is actually helpful to that of it younger members as they act as sources of wisdom and guidance when needed. Crew Strength The Blue Wonder Pirates at first seem to be disadvantaged in comparison to larger crews due to their lack of numbers and fighters. Out of the seven members that the crew had upon reaching Paradise, only four served as active fighters while the other three mostly acted as support. Nevertheless, these four were relatively strong in order to compensate. Each of the Blue Wonder Pirates are reasonably talented at close-ranged combat. The captain Kite D. Drystan is able to wield an odd double-edged polearm in addition to his Devil Fruit power which allows him to transform his arms and legs into shovels, gifting him with additional melee combat capability as he can use them to cut and strike opponents. Nevertheless, they have managed to prevail over powerful enemies such as the generals of Vyker Malasseai's army and the Marines who were on duty at the Ironspire garrison. The crew's members are regarded as being adequately proficient at their respective specializations. For instance, Makani was well feared throughout a small portion of the South Blue for his dual wielding talents and fierceness, his nickname already being possessed at the time of his joining. Gifford Neema was ranked highly in her school for her grades in geography and she had already mapped the South Blue surrounding her home island. Even Kenny, who due to his young age is regarded as the crew's weakest member, has some fighting skill due to his eating of the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur which has permitted him with increased flexibility, agility, and leaping distance. However, he mostly plays a support role as the crew's chief spy. This is because he is frequently underestimated by enemies as a mere kid which allows him to blend in areas where the entire crew cannot go due to their wanted status. Members of the crew are also known for their unique skills and fighting styles, the most notable being Barry Daniel's Slasher Spatula Style which involves the usage of spatulas as bladed weapons. Despite his choice weapons being nothing more than cooking utencils, Daniel has proven himself able to compete against formidable swordsmen with his unusual preference. The crew has two exceptional martial artists in Neema and Gao Feng - the latter an infamous figure on Karate Island. While he is regarded as the least combat efficient member of the crew, Becker Secker is considered dangerous due to his knowledge of substances and how to mix them into harmful poisons. Professions and Capabilities Relationships Amongst the Crew Bounties Profile Dreams Adding to the peculiar structure of the Blue Wonder Pirates is the dreams withheld by each of its members. Most members of the crew have joined as they see traveling the world as the sole method for them to make their dreams realities. The Blue Wonder Pirates have all bonded through the sharing of their dreams, each member doing what they can to help the other make their's come true. The respective pasts of each crew member have helped in forming their own dream. Some members have created their dreams simply out of their own individual interests, curiosities, and ambitions. As captain of his crew, Drystan has made it his personal mission to make sure that each of his crew members achieve their respective dream even if it means sacrificing his own. This is because as the leader of the Blue Wonder Pirates, Drystan feels responsible for each and every one of them as they chose to follow him. Therefore, as thanks for lending him their services, Drystan has vowed to assist them in the achievement of their dreams by any means necessary. Of course, they all (mostly) returned their captains sentiment and have promised to aid him in completing his dream as well. Members' Dreams *'Drystan's' dream is to discover the wonders of the world. Having led a simple life until making his decision to become a pirate, Drystan has always desired to see the more fantastical things within the world. A fan of folklore and legend, he wishes to investigate the stories he grew up listening to in order to confirm their validity. He also wants to establish his own legacy. He doesn't exactly want to find One Piece as many other pirates are already doing that. Instead, he wants to find a treasure that he can call his own. Also, valuing their devotion to him, Drystan considers it a dream to help all of his crew members attain their's as repayment for their loyalty. *'Makani's' dream is to become a fabled Sword Saint (剣聖, Kensei) - a title given to a swordsman whose power is hailed as holy. While he is uncertain that such a level of power is even attainable, Makani still strives for this goal out of his desire for a better life. Having spent most of his years pillaging villages and doing wrong onto others just to survive, Makani does not wish to die hated by the world. Instead, he wants to earn respect and be hailed as a man who did the right thing instead of the wrong thing. To Makani, this is what it means to be a true Sword Saint and if he can become the person he wishes to be then his dream would have been fulfilled regardless of whether he became very powerful or not. *'Neema's' dream is to establish full independence for herself. Having spent the entirety of her life controlled by her parents and what they wanted for her, Neema just wants to live outside of their influence. She no longer wants money from her father as she wishes to be able to support herself. Likewise, she also strives to be independent of the crew as shown by her disapproval of being rescued when needed to be. *'Kenny's' dream is to find a better place for his mother and sister to live. Although the Blue Wonder Pirates managed to free the Komugi Islands from the tyrant Vyker Malasseai, the archipelago is still riddled with poverty and famine. Crime rates make the islands unsafe for his younger sister and he wants her to know a place where violence is scarce instead of a common everyday thing. While he was unable to take them with him on his journey, Kenny travels with the Blue Wonder Pirates for their sake. Kenny's secondary dream is to also become a strong fighter so he can protect his nakama and family when necessary. *'Gao's' dream is to both gain vengeance for his destroyed school and to restart it as its new grand master. He feels ashamed of the fact that he allowed his former fellow disciple and friend to fall to the side of darkness. Gao feels even more ashamed that he wasn't able to protect his master and the rest of his school from destruction. He has since banished himself from Karate Island until he is able to make his dream come true. He feels that he won't be able to die until his dream is fulfilled as he blames himself for the deaths of his master and schoolmates. He also vows to protect his comrades - everyone else in the Blue Wonder Pirates - as he can no longer afford to lose anyone else. *'Daniel's '''dream is to open a global restaurant franchise with stores in each of the four blues and even the Grand Line. In other words, his dream is to be able to feed the entire world. As a poor owner of a small understaffed restaurant on a nearly deserted island, Daniel rarely got to see the pleasured faces of customers after their stomachs were full. Therefore, he feels unsuccessful as a chef due to the fact that there was simply no one for him to feed. Also, having grown up poor, there were many times that Daniel went hungry - his starvation inspiring him to learn how to cook. Similar to how Simon believes that all children have the right to grow up, Daniel believes that all living beings have the right to eat. By opening up his restaurants, which he intends to have affordable pricing, Daniel hopes to end world hunger. *'Simon's '''dream is to create a vaccine that would prevent children from contracting terminal illnesses. After having lost his son to a chronic disease, Simon does not want any other child to undergo the suffering his son did. However, as a scientist and a realist, he acknowledges that deadly disease is necessary in order to prevent the world from overpopulating. But, Simon also believes that all children have the right to grow up and that they should not die before they even get to live - like his son did. He also feels for parents who have lost their children to sickness as he can empathize. Post-Time Skip Category:Pirate Crews Category:One Piece: Beyond the Shore Category:Blue Wonder Pirates